


勾引

by Fiona594



Category: 2wish, meanplan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiona594/pseuds/Fiona594





	勾引

01

“温软的是你的吻/溶化是我的双唇”

“这样慢慢逼近/我承认我正在勾引”

 

02

精心装饰的圣诞树。

喧闹沸腾的一群人。

四目相对的花火声。

“Plan哥，真的好久不见诶，想当初哥说走就走，到现在都，都几年了来着……”Pond醉醺醺地靠过来。

四年。

Mean在心里回答道。他双眼通红地捏紧了手里的酒杯。

“不过都不重要了，回来就好了嘛……大家聚在一起就是好事情……”Pond大大咧咧地笑起来，其他人也不管认不认识被称作Plan的这个人，也都跟着附和。

“来！我们干杯！”

不知道谁喊了一句，大家纷纷举起杯子。

Plan温和地抿嘴笑着，也伸出了手，围起的圈里唯独缺了一块。他带着疑惑偏过头，看向了低着头的那个人。

“Mean呐，一起来碰杯呀。”Plan轻声提醒他。

握着杯子的手几乎是要颤抖了。

Mean深呼吸了一下，抬起头，看见了对方笑着的，不掺杂一丝杂质的面容。

……怎么能和四年前，不，甚至是十多年前一模一样呢。

他的哥哥，他的学长，他的炮友，他的……

Mean活动了一下发麻的双腿，站起来，把杯子贴了上去。

“干杯！”

 

03

“Plan哥哥，你好呀，我叫Orn。”面前的女孩子笑得非常甜，但眼睛里有止不住的好奇。

不多时前，她正在喷泉边跟Mean调情，对方的手机却突然响了。Mean看了电话后一反常态地笑容全失，甚至皱起了眉头。他让她先回屋子里，自己就快步离开了。等再回来的时候，他身后跟了一个她未曾见过的人。

Pond看见来者也大吃一惊，同样是一副惊天动地的表情。Orn小声跟他八卦了几句，才知道来者是Mean的青梅竹马，他们三个人则是高中同学，不过Plan比他们俩大一届，且在高三的时候就去欧洲留学了。

作为Mean的现任女友，Orn自然不能放过任何与之相关的重要的人和事。

她想更加了解自己的男朋友，她想跟他维持长久的关系，而不是像Mean过往的恋情那样迅速开花，也迅速凋零。

“你好，你是Mean的大学同学吧。”Plan神情专注地看着她，“那个小孩，有没有在学校里认真读书？”

“哈哈哈哈，Mean一定跟你说他有在好好学习吧！”Orn被他逗笑了，冲在一旁默默看着他俩的Mean做了个鬼脸，小声跟Plan讲悄悄话，“他啊，总是不来上课……不过他跟我们不一样，现在开始接手家族的事业了。而且他这么聪明，自己看看课本也会考得比大家都高的……”

Orn见P’Plan听得津津有味，心里轻松了不少。从Mean和Pond的反应以及Plan对自己男朋友的关心上来看，她感知到这个哥哥是个不能看轻的人物。如果讨得了他的好感，那么自己一定会在Mean那里加分不少。

想到这里，她努力搜刮关于Mean的趣闻轶事，跟Plan聊得越来越开心，甚至都没有注意不远处的恋人正一杯接一杯地酗酒。

夜色渐深，狂欢的人一个个接连倒在地板上昏睡起来。Orn说着说着也打了个长长的呵欠，席卷而来的困意也让她觉得屋内的冷气过于充足。

Plan站起来寻了块毛毯披在了她的身上，Orn感激地看了他一眼。

“你先休息一下，我去厨房给你煮点姜汤，喝了会舒服很多。”说完，他轻车熟路地朝厨房走去，却在要进去的一瞬间，回头看了一眼那个也正在看着他的人。

等到Plan走了进去，Mean立刻放下杯子站起来。

Orn迷迷糊糊要睡着了。

“看你也喝了很多，给你热一点牛奶吧。以前你总嫌弃姜的味道太冲。”Plan听到脚步声并没有回头，而是直接建议道。

身后的人不作声。

Plan从冰箱里拿出姜汤需要的材料开始料理，炉灶上的水正在烧开。

……一切都是那么熟悉。这个背影，这个语气，这些动作。

就像从未离开一样。

可是回想起这四年的时光，大片的空白无一不提醒着Mean这个人是真的离开了好久，把他抛弃在这间大大的房子里，再也没有回头看他一眼。

曾经。曾经他们拥有十多年的共同记忆。他们分享过生活的细节，经历过分离与重聚，甚至亲密到在一张床上相互依偎——

或许没那么柔情。

他们接吻，拥抱，自慰，以及给对方自慰。

每次一方只是勾勾他的脖子，用邀请的眼光看着他；被勾引的一方总是一副恨不得把对方完全吃掉的模样，咬着他的嘴唇，他的脖颈，他的锁骨，他的乳头，还有他的下半身。

“Mean也太粗鲁了吧。”事后的少年喘着气，有些撒娇意味地抱怨从后方紧紧环住他的人。他两腿间被磨得发痛。

“是哥哥太美味了。”Mean贴着Plan的耳垂小声说着，带了些困倦的意味。

“……有比我更好的人。”哥哥嘴角弯起了弧度。借着月光，他看见对方的手紧紧地握住了自己的，每个指缝都被塞得密不透风。

直到听见身后响起了微微的鼾声，他把两人相握的手向上抬了抬，轻轻地献上一吻。

“Mean以后就会碰到了哦。”

 

04

姜汤的步骤已经完成了，就等再煮几分钟。

Plan再次打开冰箱要拿牛奶，却听见身后的人终于开口说话了。

“……不用麻烦了，给我点水就好。”

“好。”Plan没有多做纠缠就关上了冰箱，从旁边的柜子里拿出玻璃杯，放到饮水机下，等待水接满。他专注地盯着水位慢慢上升。

Mean也以同样的神情盯着他。

“为什么？”

他问道。

“什么为什么？”Plan仍然盯着水杯。

“……为什么要回来。”

水接满了，Plan把杯子拿起来递给他，退后几步靠在了料理台上。他的表情不如之前平稳，反而俏皮地眨了眨眼，慢慢弯起嘴角。

又来了。

Mean的心中突然跳出这几个字。他感到剧烈的夹杂着悸动的慌张，下意识以喝水为掩饰。可是没等他稳定心神，就看见眼前的人用唇语说了两个字。

吻我。

他几乎是咬牙切齿地咽下温热的水，向前两步，欺身咬了上去，像极了早就锁定猎物的豹子。

事实上他毫无准备。

这只是捕猎的本能。

感受到对方的迫切，Plan用鼻腔发出了轻笑声。这么多年过去了，他还是没变，Plan想。

——自己轻易地勾引他，他就乖乖咬住了鱼钩，成了案板上任人宰割的鱼肉。这像极了16岁那个盛夏，Plan第一次骑在他的身上的时候，他只是愈发迷恋地望着自己。后来他学会主动求欢，以为掌握了主导权，却从未预料到自己是可以抛弃他远走高飞的。

太蠢了。替他悲哀。

如果再给点甜头，会是什么反应？

Plan双手缠上了Mean的脖子，伸出舌头加深了这个吻。对方果然双手捧住了他的脸，吮吸着他的舌尖，又啃咬他的脖颈。

他在心里发笑。全世界都觉得Plan很好很善良，而只有他自己知道，Plan其实是个从根里就烂掉的人。

自己烂掉，也要拖别人下水——这是他从十七岁就开始做的事情。从他产生想要得到Mean的想法时，他就已经势在必得。

至于什么喜欢不喜欢、爱不爱的，他早在四年之前就做出了离开的选择，难道这不足以说明一切吗？Mean之于他，从来都只是一个可爱的、听话的、愚蠢的小朋友。就像现在这样，小朋友又不顾一切地扑向了他。

亲吻的间隙，Plan微微睁开眼，果然看到了厨房门口那抹纤细的身影。

炉灶上水沸的声音。

料理台冰凉的触感。

女孩子绝望的双眼。

Plan终于忍不住发出了闷闷的笑声。

“……哥在笑什么？”

“笑你硬了，没出息。”Plan佯装正经道，伸出手指点了点Mean的额头。

听到这句话，躲在厨房门边的身影晃了一下，最终仓皇地消失在Plan的视线之中。

太恶劣了，自己。

说好了远走高飞，最后还是回到藏满了少年秘密的屋子里；说好了放手，却还是摘下面具，勾引他，摧毁他。

他只能是我的哦，如果我想要的话。Plan在心里补充道。

不想要的话，才能随便你们抢夺。

“要继续吗？”Plan歪歪头，勾住了Mean的皮带。

 

 

05

“可是哥还没回答我。”Mean没有拒绝对方的动作，却用软软的腔调拐回了最开始的那个问题。

这时候倒忽然拎得清了。Plan没有回答，只是推开他，自己也双脚着地离开了料理台，忙着去把火关了。

煮好的姜汤被倒入玻璃碗中，Plan端着它小心翼翼地往外走，Mean两手空空亦步亦趋地跟在他后面。

然而在客厅里巡视了半天，两人也没有看到Orn的身影。

Plan没有过多惊讶，只是端着东西走到了先前Mean坐着的懒人沙发上，直接霸占了这个位置。他盘着腿打开了电视，喝了口汤，轻飘飘地甩了句“你也不打电话问问”就没再管傻站着的对方了。

Mean用眼神儿研究了那个沙发半天，似乎觉得没可能再多一个人了，才长腿一弯在沙发前面的地毯上落座。他打开手机，发了条短信给Orn。过了几分钟，Orn回了他，说家里有事先回去了。

他把手机举给Plan看。

“你连女朋友的事情都要给我报备吗？”

Plan扫了一眼，就继续把注意力放在了电视节目上。电视声音不大，完全吵不醒七七八八瘫睡在地板上的人，却也能使两人对话的声音模糊。

Mean仔细观察他的表情，却找不到一丝破绽。他有些失落地垂下了眼皮。

“如果哥不喜欢，我可以不谈的。”

“我为什么会不喜欢？Mean无论做什么，我都支持呐。”

可是我想要的只有哥而已。哥才是我一切欲望的源头，是操控着我、主宰着我的灵魂。其他人跟哥比起来，都太不重要了。

Plan走的第二年，Mean迎来了自己的十八岁。此前在一起耳鬓厮磨的时光，他跟Plan没有做到最后一步。最疯狂的情节也不过是对方给自己口交、并拢双腿接受自己炙热的性器。他想完整地拥有Plan，但是哥哥说不行。

“等到你十八岁的时候吧。”Plan被他圈在怀里，两人的腿混乱地交叉在一起，“就当是给你的成年礼物啦。”

可是还没等到这一天，Plan就去了欧洲留学。

十八岁生日那天，Mean是在欧洲度过的。尽管对方走前用冷漠的语气跟他说“不要再来纠缠我”，他还是在那天去到了对方在的国度。

他知道对方的学校、对方的住所、对方的日程，并烂熟于心。于是一大早他就躲在租来的轿车里，等在Plan的公寓楼下。

就算得不到礼物，看看也好。他太想他了，想到不允许任何人在他面前提起Plan这个单词。

早上七点半，他看见了阔别了一年多的人走了出来。只不过他身边跟了一个英俊高大的外国男人，亲密地揽着他的腰。两人不知道聊到了什么话题，一起笑了起来，外国男人亲了亲怀里人的额头。

Mean寂静地坐在车里。

也不知道是不是因为初春的气温还太低、车内的空调始终没有运作，他冷到一动也不能动。

他在车里坐了一天。

等到傍晚五点，两个身影重新出现在他的眼前。他们牵着手，Plan走在男人的后面，一副顺从的、幸福的模样——Mean从未拥有的模样。

Plan跟他在一起的时候，从来都是智慧的，淡然的。唯一与众不同的时候就是在床上，Plan极尽风情的面容。

而现在，他连这熟悉的一切都得不到了。熟悉的不熟悉的，都归给了另一个人。他早已不敢奢求的礼物，被别人轻易地偷走拆开。

Mean已经冷到浑身没有了知觉。

  * 他返程回了泰国。回去后他开始断断续续地发烧，半个月才堪堪痊愈。



往后的三年，他再也没有去找过Plan。他开始跟各种类型的女孩子交往，投怀送抱的男孩子也来者不拒。身边的人来来去去不知道多少轮了，他只是沉浸在这种被需要的感觉里，并不在意怀里的到底是谁。

但没有人上过他的床。

午夜梦回时，Mean一个人躺在房间里那张大大的床上，耳边总是响起梦里出现的声音。那是Plan柔软的、干净的声音，在跟他说——

“Mean会碰到比我更好的人哦。”

他像个被遗弃的小豹子，不懂为什么一直爱护着他的人要离他而去。他眨眨眼，泪水就决堤般落下。

再也不会有了。

他心里默念道。

 

 

06

“Orn，对不起，我们分手吧。”点击了发送，Mean把手机扔到了茶几底下，跟坐在沙发上的人一起安静地看起了电视，仿佛刚才厨房里一点就燃的场面没发生过。

做什么都无所谓。只要跟Plan在一起。

Plan。他在心里一遍遍地咀嚼着，酒精开始在他的身体里挥发。映入眼帘的电视画面都成了虚无的幻影，越来越清晰的是Plan和那个外国男人的剪影。

今天晚上喝得的确很多。朦胧之间，Mean忽然搞不清楚现在是什么时间、又在什么地方。他回头看了一眼，那个他朝思暮想了那么久的人，正安安稳稳地坐在自己身后。

……不会这一切都是梦吧？Mean伸出手，握住了对方的脚踝。

对方顺着他的动作，轻轻踢了下他的侧腰。

“我去洗澡。”踢他的人打了个呵欠，坐直了身体。

“我要一起。”Mean下意识地接了这句话，说完之后自己都愣了几秒，觉得自己可能真的是在做梦。

——否则这对话怎么跟16岁时的一模一样。

Plan似笑非笑地看着他。

“……不行吗？”Mean声音干巴巴地，他忍不住心里极度的酸涩问道，“哥是不是在那里有了喜欢的人。”

Plan身体前倾，凑近了Mean，确认了这个小朋友的确是在发酒疯。要是放在平时，他绝对问不出这种话，至少在自己面前是不可能的。

“我不是说过吗，不要来纠缠我。”Plan表情一下子变得冷冷地，一副抓住了把柄要审讯的样子，“为什么要去找我？”

“我知道，我一直很想见哥，但是我听话了……只有那一天、那一天而已……”

他根本没反应过来为什么Plan会知道这件事，只是尽力地辩解。

“一天也不行。”Plan的语气就像小时候为Mean补习英语时说“一个也不准错”一样。可随即，他伸手摸了摸Mean的脑袋，又捏了捏他的耳垂，“但是不用觉得愧疚。”

“你不可能一辈子都要听我的话，围着我转。”

“就像今天，你不该让我进来，也不该吻我。你要拒绝我，知道吗？”

电视机里传来欢快的圣诞歌曲。

“可是哥，我没有碰到更好的人。”

Mean蜷缩起身子，把头埋进了胳膊里。

Plan知道他在哭。他没有再说话，慢慢地把身子靠回了沙发背，时间在这一刻被无限慢放。

他撑着头，视线停留在对方脖子上的那颗痣。不知道等了多久，他再次起身，把刚才Orn用过的毯子拿来，盖在已经倚着沙发边睡着的人身上。

第二天早晨醒来，Mean完全不记得后半夜发生了什么，沙发上的人也不见了。他忍着身上的酸痛和闷在心中的火气把宿醉的人都踹醒赶走，一个人在原地站了一会儿。

他努力回想，只能想起似乎和Plan有过对话，却想不出具体的内容。摸了摸自己肿胀的眼皮，确定自己还在他面前哭过。

……没有觉得丢人。

因为他现在想继续哭。

他慢慢地走上二楼，决定这一整天把自己关在房间里。或者更久。

可是当他推开卧室门的时候，那个本应该“消失”了的人，正酣睡在床中间，只露出了一个消瘦的侧脸。

空气里还飘散着淡淡的沐浴露香味。

Mean吸了吸鼻子，一时之间竟无法挪动双腿。他只好蹲下来，搓了搓自己的脸，又因为闻到了自己一身的酒味而发笑。

“Mean呐，圣诞快乐。”

他对自己说。

 

 

07

很久没有这样睡在一起了。

Plan是被勒醒的。对方长长的手臂环住他的腰，搞得他连翻个身都没法做到。几番挣扎过后他的瞌睡彻底没了，使劲踢了对方一脚。

Mean吃了痛才迷迷糊糊地放松了力道，人还是没醒过来，Plan趁机转过身来面对着他。看到他还未消肿的眼眶，Plan勾起嘴角。

估计在自己醒之前，他又哭了一次。

完全没有耐心处理这种爱哭鬼。Plan回想起在外国交的第二个男朋友，那人明明也是高大潇洒的样子，却总是被各种小事搞得泪水满满。比如他想要跟Plan做爱却被拒绝，他连问了好多个为什么，最后跟Plan用纯正得不能再正的英文说“你不爱我”。

说这句话之前，早就哭得哽咽。

Plan被他逗得不行，虽然把脸埋在被子里只露出了双眼，但眼睛里也都是藏不住的笑意。他问——

“What is love?”

他从未真正地想去了解甚至学习爱情这门课。问出了这样的问题，也只是抱着百分百的对人性欲望的好奇。

那人伤心欲绝丧失了绅士风度，根本不想回答这个问题。他穿上外套要离开Plan这间小小的公寓，Plan赤着脚跟他一起走到了门口然后拉住他，踮起脚以极其亲昵的姿势吻住对方。

彼此都知道这是最后一个吻。

Plan模模糊糊叫着他的名字，唇齿交缠间，他又抛出一个问题。

你爱我吗？

“是的，我爱你。”男人弯腰抱住他，刚才的决绝只不过是一时冲动，“现在拒绝我没关系，再给我一次机会好吗？有一天我会让你接受我的，Plan。”

他虔诚地吻了吻Plan的头发。

“但爱是什么呢？”Plan叹了口气，“就算你再爱我，也不可能从我这里得到一分等同的回报，你明白吗？”

“不，你会给我的。没有人会没有爱，你只是在逃避。”对方说着，又有眼泪降落到Plan裸露的肩膀上。

静默不过只有几秒钟的时间。Plan轻轻拍了拍他的背，退出了他的怀抱。

“抱歉。不要再来找我了。”

转身之前，他从对方的外套口袋里顺出了自己公寓的钥匙，动作熟练，毫不拖泥带水。他赤着脚，轻快地走到了客厅里把钥匙甩到了脏衣篓里，打开电视。

不知道过了多久，门口的男人早已离开。Plan看累了，拽过毛毯侧躺在狭小的沙发里，只露出了一双眼睛。

没有疏离，没有风情，没有促狭。总之应该出现的东西，在这一刻全都不能用来形容他现在的神情。

那还剩什么呢？

 

Mean以为自己在做春梦。

可当他喟叹后睁了睁眼皮，感知到现实的知觉，才发现这不是梦。他差点弹起来，却被对方按住了腿。

“哥，别……”Mean呼吸急促，抬起手臂挡住了眼睛，“呃……哥，求你……”

除了自己用手自慰，他已经很久没有跟别人有如此亲密的肢体接触。最脆弱的部位被Plan含在嘴里，这种快感是无法言喻的。

幸亏洗了个澡。

Mean的脑袋里除了不断升腾的快感，也只有这一个想法了。

被子里的人没费什么力气，似乎是太了解对方的身体，他舔弄着那根涨硬的性器，时不时用尖牙擦过。果不其然，对方努力克制自己的动作，在最后却还是抖了几下，直接射在了他的嘴里。

Mean听见吞咽的声音，涨红了脸，赶紧把哥哥从被窝里拉出来。也许是在里面闷太久的缘故，Plan的脸颊红红的，头发也乱糟糟，倒是有一股纯情的味道。

“……我给哥拿水漱口。”他的耳朵也红透了。每次Plan给他口交的时候，他总是能从头红到脚，完事儿了之后更是局促。

“可是，”Plan用纤细光滑的腿碰了碰他的那根东西，歪了歪头，“Mean还硬着诶。”

“刚射完就又硬了，该不会……”Plan这时笑起来更像一个未涉世事的学生，“该不会，上一个给你口交的人，还是我？”

上一次可得追溯到几年前了。

“……才不是。”Mean含含糊糊地否定了这个假设，因此也不好意思再顺着对方一起温存或者再干点别的什么。他有些气恼地掀开被子下床，踩着拖鞋走路的声音都比平时大。走出卧室前，他犹豫了两秒，回头问道。

“昨天晚上……我有跟哥聊什么吗？”

“有啊。”Plan点点头，“你说你还是处男，然后就哭了，是哭得好可怜的小Mean呐。”

这下真的被惹毛了。Mean知道对方在拿他开玩笑，却没办法反驳，只能把拖鞋踩得更大声离开了卧室。

成功把人气走，Plan含笑听着脚步声渐远。他滚了两下，躺到了Mean刚刚离开的位置。

幸好这小孩什么都不记得了。

他要的，必须得拥有，对方除了接受，哪里还有其他的选择？

偶尔的失态只是偶尔，心软的人永远一无所有。

而他一向目标明确，清楚自己要的是什么。

没有躺多久，Plan从床上起来。他避开了近在咫尺的拖鞋，光着脚踩在软绵绵的地毯上脱掉了身上的睡衣，然后从衣柜里找了件黑色衬衫，随便系了两三个扣子。

什么是爱？

你爱我吗？

如果把这两个问题交给Mean，这小孩也一定要罗里吧嗦跟他讲一大堆，说不定也要声泪俱下，抽抽噎噎，比昨天晚上还难办。

不如好好过圣诞。

Plan下楼经过圣诞树的时候，在树下一堆装饰物里找到了一个驯鹿头箍。他刚刚戴到自己的头上，就看见Mean端着吃食从厨房里走出来。

“啊。”Plan有点为难地眨眨眼。

“Mean是要先吃饭，还是先吃我？”

 

番外1

在Mean六岁的时候，旁边空置已久的别墅终于搬进了一户人家。那段时间正值暑假，他像往常一样躲避父母的视线偷偷跑出去玩儿。结果还没跑几步，就看见隔壁的庭院里蹲着一个看起来比他小的小孩儿。

Mean不由自主地放轻脚步朝庭院走去。走近了才发现，那小孩神情专注，抚摸着停在草地上、已经奄奄一息的蝴蝶。

Mean从小就怕昆虫，无论大的还是小的、会飞的还是会爬的、漂亮的还是丑兮兮的，只要看到昆虫的躯体，他都忍不住心里发颤。

可这个小孩儿，看起来很漂亮。他知道漂亮应该是用来形容女孩子的，但是他搜遍了老师教的形容词，还是觉得这两个字最符合他对他的印象。

还没来得及打招呼，别墅里走出来一个高大的男人。他对站外大门外的Mean视而不见，只是命令蹲在那里的男孩儿回屋子里去。

“我可以把它带回去吗？”小男孩抬起头，Mean这才看见他的眼睛，漆黑漆黑的，却跟玻璃球一样透亮。

“多管闲事。”男人冷冷地瞥了眼地上的蝴蝶，“就算带回去，你救得了它吗？”

“让它自己死掉、跟守着它死掉，有什么区别？”

Mean微微睁大了眼睛。

不远处的男孩却比他平静得多。他沉默了几秒，最后站起身来，绕过男人，身影立刻没入了那座大大的房子。

那其实也是Mean最后一次见到那个男人。后来的日子里，Mean再也没有见过他的家人，始终只有男孩和保姆进进出出。

Mean的妈妈曾经是个叱咤职场的女强人，但Mean从小身体就很虚弱，她便放弃了工作，一心一意做起家庭主妇照顾Mean。奈何Mean上了幼儿园之后就非常调皮，经常偷偷溜出去撒欢，她在担心的同时也觉得很欣慰——虽然病痛时常围绕着这个孩子，但他仍然保持着对这个世界的热爱和向往。她也就不再严厉约束他。

然而最近她在每日修整自家花园的时候，看到原本一跑出去就没影儿的儿子，常常蹲坐在隔壁别墅的大门口往里张望，一蹲就是好长时间。

她知道隔壁搬来的是泰国某富商的私生子。

观察了将近半个月的时间，Mean妈妈发现他的情绪越来越消沉，叹气的频率也高了起来。她忍不住在心里好笑，原来这小子也有搞不定的朋友。终于在某一天晚饭的时候，妈妈轻描淡写地提起周末的安排。

“明天Mean陪妈妈一起做点心吧？”妈妈看他一副抗拒的表情，接着说道，“如果做得多，可以拿去跟邻居一起分享哦。”

Mean的眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

于是第二天，总是嫌弃这种“小女生活动”的小男子汉兴致勃勃地跟母亲一起做起了手工劳动，不多时就做出了许多形状可爱的曲奇饼干。

Mean小心翼翼地把饼干放进礼物盒中，临走之前居然还特紧张地喊了声妈。

“妈妈，你不跟Mean一起去吗？”

“妈妈相信Mean会处理好一切哦。”她在厨房里善后，连头都没回，声音却一如既往地轻快，“如果能交到好朋友，我会非常为Mean骄傲的。”

半个月的时间，Mean没能认识对方，甚至连对方叫什么都不知道，只能时不时蹲到他在花园里拨弄着小花小草。他觉得他跟别的小孩不一样，于是就算看到了他的身影，Mean也不敢轻易去打扰。

现在有了手里的礼物，Mean鼓起勇气按响了门铃。出来的是保姆，她听Mean说明了来意，一时之间竟犹豫不知该不该让他进去。

Mean看到她迟迟没有反应，有些着急了。

“我只是想看看弟弟！”Mean皱起了眉毛，但还是忍住了小脾气。

“呃……小少爷，不是我不让你进呐，是主人有规定……”

“让他进来。”保姆的话被刚刚走出来的小孩打断。

Mean看见了想见的人，兴奋地眯起眼睛笑，冲他挥挥手。

“嗨嗨，你好，我是住在你隔壁的Mean！”

对方并没有搭理他，拿着手里的小水壶慢悠悠地走出家门，进到了庭院里。Mean这时也没有顾忌了，飞快跑着跟了上去。保姆见状也没有办法，只能回去打电话跟男主人的秘书禀告。

“那个……这个是给你的。”Mean献宝一样把手里的礼物盒递到对方的眼前，啰里啰嗦说了好多话，“这是我和妈妈一起做的饼干，很好吃的！你喜欢吃甜食吗？对了，你叫什么名字？我叫Mean哦，今年六岁啦！”

“我不喜欢吃甜的。”他挑了一个问题回答，专注地给小花儿们浇水。

Mean的表情瞬间垮下来，他感到非常挫败。

“那，那你喜欢什么？我下次带给你……”

“……”浇水的动作停顿了一下，随即又恢复正常，“我叫Plan。”

Plan答非所问，又补充了一句——

“我是哥哥。”

“！！”

“虽然不喜欢吃，但是可以尝一下。”完成了浇水的工作，Plan直起身，眼神飘向了Mean手中的礼物盒。

Mean手忙脚乱地打开盒子，下意识拿起一块递到Plan的跟前。对方很从容地就着他的手叼起饼干，慢吞吞咀嚼的样子像一只矜持的猫。

Mean傻傻地看着他。

没说好不好吃，也没有别的表情。Plan吃完后就接过了盒子，礼貌地跟他说谢谢。然后他从自己的小花园里挑了开得最鲜艳的一朵花，摘下来递给Mean。

“这是给你妈妈的礼物。”

“那……那我的呢？”

他不是想要从对方身上获得什么昂贵的回报，只是迫切地想跟Plan产生某种关联。哪怕Plan仅仅递给他一株不起眼的小草，他也会珍惜地捧在手心。

那时候Mean还不明白自己为什么会萌生这种奇怪的心情。但是他下一秒就意识到这种“索要礼物”的行为是非常不礼貌的，被爸爸和妈妈知道的话，一定会好好教训他。

刚刚要道歉，Mean就看见Plan始终平静的脸上，露出了一丝淡淡的笑意。

“Mean现在不是得到我了吗？”

十年后，在那个只有他们两个人住着的、充满温馨和暖光的公寓里，Mean蜷缩在Plan的怀抱里，说出了“我喜欢你”四个字之后，他听见对方的回答也是同样的。

“Mean现在不是得到我了吗？”

才没有。Mean在心里反驳道。

他甚至想回到十年前跟对这句话坚信不疑的小Mean说：不要相信他。他从来没有把自己交给你。

可即便如此，你也要好好守护他。

他不是故意欺骗你，他只是在抚摸伤痕的同时，失去了爱的能力。

孤独死去的蝴蝶、失去音讯的饼干、欺骗时比任何时候都灿烂的笑容。他以为自己毫无破绽，你所要做的，就是配合他的每一步，心甘情愿掉入每一个陷阱。

即使他可能永远都不会爱上你……但你想想，你能够彻底放手，让他一个人面对这个不曾公平对待他的世界吗。

圣诞节过后的清晨，曼谷的阳光仍然很充足。昨天从下午折腾到凌晨，Mean却醒得很早，他凝视Plan难得露出的疲惫但酣睡的模样，对仍然开着冷气的环境心生抱怨。

“下次去有雪的地方过圣诞就好了。”Mean小声嘟囔着，“……就是不知道，那时候哥是不是又不在Mean身边了。”

还是暂时抛开什么以后和未来吧。

Mean下床准备收拾一下凌乱的房间，再为对方准备一顿丰盛的早餐。不知道哪个角落传出了手机震动的声音，Mean连忙从凌乱的衣物中找出了Plan的手机想要调成静音，亮起的屏幕里是一些信息，其中有几条来自昨天下午。

“尊敬的旅客，您乘坐的航班即将起飞，请您尽快登机……”

“尊敬的旅客，很抱歉地通知您，您乘坐的航班已经起飞……”

他以为自己毫无破绽。

Mean熄灭了屏幕，把手机原封不动地放了回去。

乱七八糟的房间先让它保持原样，他还是专心研究一下怎么做出一顿合格的早餐。

他想通过所有他能做的来向Plan证明——

世界以痛吻你，你不必报之以歌。所有人都因你的冷酷远离，我也永远不后悔在十多年前的那个炎热夏天，想要和你成为好朋友。

环游是无趣，至少可以，陪着你。

 

番外2

Plan留学时读的是植物学，学成归来后在曼谷某知名大学的研究所工作，经常带队去各种地方做植物研究。

上个月他刚从非洲回来，整个人黑了一圈，也瘦了一圈；不仅如此，Mean发现他带的组里有个男学生总是频繁联系他，甚至在深夜还给Plan发讯息。虽然表面上谈的是实验和报告之类的正经事，但Mean见过那小屁孩，一看就是个目的不纯的花花公子。

一来二去，忍无可忍。

“……都这么晚了还给你打电话，这小孩也太不懂事了吧。”Mean本来是帮Plan捧着已经吃了一半的冰淇淋桶，但听着Plan语气温柔地跟对方讲电话，指导如何进行下一步实验什么的，他就气不打一处来，拿起勺子往嘴里塞冰淇淋降火。

“人家那是积极进取。”Plan挂掉电话重新坐回沙发，要把冰激凌拿回来，Mean却紧紧搂着不肯撒手。

“我看是积极进取你……”

“……”Plan默默翻了个白眼，“喂。”

Mean听着他语气是真的严肃起来了，投降般把身子转过来想要上交冰激凌。但是对方却直接跨上了他的腿，笑眯眯地看着他。

“吃我的冰激凌，就要还。”

可怜的冰激凌桶滚到了地毯上。

不得不说，黑了许多的Plan反而更加性感，有一股更加野性的美。Mean痴迷地抚摸着他的腰线，对这具身体保持着高度的热情。即使昨晚才在浴室经历了一场激烈的情事，他现在仍然一被对方撩拨就涨硬不已。

Plan很喜欢在做爱中掌握主导权，Mean从来也都是顺从的，毕竟他一直都爱看哥哥撒野的模样。但是今天，Plan懒洋洋在他身上动了一会儿就停下了，他说，Mean要还我的冰淇淋。

Mean呼吸更加粗重。他发了狠，一下一下用力地顶撞着哥哥最敏感的地方，看着他仰起脖子，近乎失神地尖叫。

“Mean……”Plan从不示弱，哪怕被Mean欺负成这样，他也没有求饶，只是带着鼻音喊着对方的名字。

“哥……”Mean咬着Plan的脖颈，双手掰开他的臀肉，心中积攒得满满的占有欲在这一刻终于爆发，“不要理他好不好……”

“Mean很好，Mean也可以陪你去你想去的地方……”

即使这一年多来，Plan除了工作需要而外出就再也没有离开过他，但他仍然惴惴不安。每一个跟Plan相拥的夜晚，他总是在想，会不会明天就是Plan真正离开他的日子？

他不知道哥哥什么时候就会又厌倦他了。

每当Plan带队外出的时候，他都会陷入一种奇异的寂静之中，甚至不会主动联系对方。反倒是Plan，每天都会给他发早安晚安，哪一天工作不忙还会主动发出视频邀请。

只有等到他回到Mean身边之后，Mean才会重新恢复粘人的状态。

“……我知道。”

原本以为不会得到这种傻傻命令的回应。但是Plan却轻轻地说了三个字。

Mean眼眶发红。他将Plan放到在沙发上，以更加侵略的姿态冲撞对方，直到最后结束，他环住了Plan。

但无论怎么看，都像是一只大型犬倒在主人的怀抱里寻求安慰。

“哭包Mean呐。”Plan哑声哑气，伸手捋了捋他的头毛，“都说了，我没耐心处理爱哭鬼。”

“……不用管我。”Mean闷闷地回答。

“说得倒容易。”语气透露出一些无奈，但是他突然转了话锋问Mean，“说起来，如果那小子跟我表白了……”

Plan感觉到对方的身子立刻僵硬起来，忍不住抿着嘴角，拨弄了两下Mean的耳朵。

“放心，我不会爱上别人的。”

“我有更重要的事情做。”

“……哥哥心里很重要的事情……”Mean抬起头，看着Plan黑漆漆、却仍然透亮的眼睛，以无比羡慕的语气感叹道，“虽然不知道是什么，但是我好羡慕。”

羡慕能在哥哥心里占据那么重要的位置。有时候Mean甚至想，自己要是能成为什么稀奇古怪的植物品种就好了，还能让哥哥研究一下，即便不能成为什么“重要的事情”，也已经很满足。

Plan没说话，看了他半晌，把他推开，走向浴室。

“傻瓜Mean。”

进浴室之前，他回头看了眼正瘫在沙发上发呆的人，想要笑话他，说出来却变成了捉摸不透的叹息。

“看来，我还要继续努力呐。”

 


End file.
